Emerald Pearl
by Babol-Chan
Summary: Perebutan kekuasaan memang tak pernah lepas dari sebuah kerajaan. Peperangan dan pertumpahan darah, selalu menjadi bayang-bayang. Penghianatan dan kesetiaan adalah sesuatu hal yang selalu bertolak belakang.
1. chapter 1

'Jderr'

Suara petir yang bersahutan menggelegar, membelah langit yang tampak suram. Desauan angin yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan semua benda ringan yang di laluinya. Suasana mencengkam. Dengan rintikan hujan yang jatuh dari langit gelap. Seolah langit tengah menangisi sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

Suara derap kuda terdengar bergemuruh membelah kesunyian di tengah-tengah desa mungil yang tampak sunyi bagaikan kota mati. Semua penduduk ada didalam rumah masing-masing, tak ada yang keluar. Mereka asik bergelung dengan selimut dan penghangat yang tersedia di rumah sederhana milik mereka. Mengabaikan seseorang yang nekat menerobos badai hujan yang tengah terjadi.

Kikikan kuda terdengar saat sang penunggang menarik tali kekangnya. Kuda itu sedikit bergerak gelisah. Beberapa kali kakinya mengais dan menghentak-hentakkannya di tanah seraya mengikik kecil. Merasa tak nyaman akan tuannya yang tengah kalut duduk di punggungnya.

"Ssshh, tenanglah.." pinta sang penunggang lirih. Tangan kanannya mengelus leher kuda pelan. Mencoba menenangkan kuda kesayangannya.

Mata orang itu mengedar, menatap tajam semua titik yang dapat di jangkaunya. Matanya awas, menyusuri setiap desa kecil yang jauh dari kota. Tubuhnya yang berbalut mantel tebal tak terusik dengan badai yang tengah melanda. Wajah yang tertutupi cadar berwarna putih itu sedikit basah akibat tetesan air dan rembesan hujan dari mantel yang di kenakannya. Kerutan di alisnya terlihat. Menandakan jika orang tersebut tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah menurutmu disini aman?" Tanyanya lirih pada kuda yang mengikik kecil seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan dari sang majikan.

Orang itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Menatap kembali sekelilingnya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali membukannya dengan tekat api yang membara.

Inilah saatnya ia memulai hidup yang baru..

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, OOC, Dll.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Happy Reading..

Keheningan melanda di ruang pengadilan di sebuah istana yang megah. Sang raja duduk dengan tenang dan angkuhnya. Menatap datar seseorang yang bersimpuh ketakutan di lantai tatami yang berhiaskan karpet merah. Tak ada niatpun ia berkata. Membuat semua para petinggi istana duduk gelisah di kursinya masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Menanti jawaban dari sang penguasa kerajaan.

"Y-yang Mulia.." Perdana menteri memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Ia menatap takut-takut jelaga kelam milik Kaisar kehormatan mereka.

Sang raja berdiri dari singgasananya. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju pria yang bersimpuh ketakutan. Jubah Kebesarannya terseret di lantai. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut di balik punggungnya. Berjalan penuh wibawa. Raja yang di segani oleh para rakyatnya itu berdiri tepat di depan pria yang bersimpuh dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?" Suara datar dan tenang itu bagaikan alunan kematian bagi siapa yang mendengarnya.

"M-mohon a-ampun Yang M-mulia.." pria itu meletakkan keningnya di karpet berwarna merah, bersujud di kaki rajanya. "P-para bangsawan dari kota Himura, t-telah melakukan p-pemberontakan, M-mereka berniat melakukan k-kudeta untuk menggulingkan kedudukan Y-yang Mulia, M-mereka.."

"Lalu kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang!!" Bentakan terdengar sebelum pria yang bersimpuh itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Semua yang ada di sana menundukkan kepalanya tak berani. Sedangkan pria berpakaian prajurit itu kembali menjatuhkan keningnya di lantai tatami. Raja mereka tengah murka. Berbuat kesalahan sedikit saja, nyawa mereka bisa melayang sia-sia.

Raja dengan jubah kebesarannya yang berlambang Kipas di punggung itu menghela nafas. Menetralisir kemarahan yang memuncak di kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu berkata sepelan mungkin yang mampu membuat siapa yang mendengarnya meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, bagaimana nasib para penduduk disana?" Tanya raja dengan desisan andalannya.

"M-mereka memeras para rakyat yang tidak berdosa, p-para gadis dan wanita d-di perkosa dan d-di jual di O-okiya, Yang M-mulia.."

Sang raja mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, matanya menyala marah. Dalam satu tarikan nafasnya, ia berbalik menghadap salah satu jendral kepercayaannya.

"Sai, aku ingin kau memimpin peperangan ini. Siapkan sepuluh pasukan, dan tuntaskan para pemberontak itu. Aku yakin kau bisa membumihanguskan para penghianat itu!" Perintahnya mutlak.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Sai membungkuk hormat.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan tanda-tanda dirinya masih hidup?" Tanya pria berhelaian perak. Pria bermasker itu duduk dengan tenangnya seraya membersihkan katana yang di pegangnya.

"Mohon ampun uang mulia, hamba belum menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang dirinya yang masih hidup. Hamba rasa, 'dia' memang sudah mati."

Pria berlainan warna mata itu mendengus rendah, "Apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya pada salah satu bawahan terpercayanya tersebut.

"Hamba yakin Yang Mulia. Lagipula semua bukti memang menyakinkan jika 'dia' sudah mati."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu hanya pengalihan Tenzo, kau tahu, dia sangatlah cerdik."

"Secerdik apapun dia, pasti dia juga bisa membuat suatu kecerobohan Yang Mulia. Dan hamba yakin, jika 'dia' memang sudah mati." Tenzo menjawab penuh keyakinan, "Lagi pula ini sudah 4 tahun berlalu Yang Mulia, 'dia' waktu itu jugalah masih seorang anak kecil yang tak terlalu hebat. Sudah saya pastikan dia memang benar-benar telah mati."

"Kuharap yang kau katakan itu benar, Tenzo. Karena aku tidak mau kekuasaanku saat ini terancam karena bocah tak tahu diri itu. Aku ingin tetap terus berjaya di kerajaan ini."

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia Kakashi. Yang Mulia tak perlu khawatir, jika ada sesuatu yang mengancam hamba siap menghancurkan para penghalang itu."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang selalu di kenakannya. Raja dari kerajaan yang di taklukannya itu menatap katana kesayangannya dengan minat, mengingat kembali apa yang telah di perjuangkannya beberapa tahun lalu menggunakan katana dengan gagang berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

'Klinting~klinting~klinting'

"Mouuuhh"

Suara dentingan bel yang terpasang apik di leher sapi-sapi di ladaan hijau itu saling berdentang. Suara-suara sapi pun saling bersahutan. Seorang gadis tampak duduk tenang di samping pria yang tengah memainkan seruling bambu dengan merdunya. Begitu menikmati alunan indah yang membawa ketenangan.

Mata gadis itu terpejam. Bibir mungilnya melengkuk membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis. Wajah cantiknya du terpa oleh angin siang yang beranjak sore. Di bawah pohon rindang itu, gadis itu begitu menikmati kenyamanan alam yang tersedia.

"Kakek, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya gadis itu saat pria yang tidak bisa di katakan muda lagi menghentikan alunan serulingnya. Matanya kini terbuka, menatap tak mengerti pria paruh baya yang menatapnya juga.

"Ini sudah menjelang sore, kau tidak pulang lebih dulu?" Tanya Sarutobi. Pria tua dengan jenggot putih panjangnya itu menatap lembut cucu kesayangannya.

Sang gadis menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kek, aku akan pulang bersama Kakek dan membantu kakek mengiring para sapi-sapi ini."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Sakura." Jawab Sarutobi terkekeh, "Para kakak dan adik-adikmu pasti sudah menunggumu. Pulanglah, kau sudah melewatkan latihan hari ini. Mereka akan marah jika tahu aku sedikit memanja dirimu."

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang di gelung itu mengangguk pasrah. Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk sisi yukata sederhananya yang terkena debu. Lalu membungkuk sedikit pada kakeknya dan berjalan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Seseorang berkata ketus pada Sakura saat gadis itu memasuki gerbang rumah sederhana namun besarnya. Rumah yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu itu sangat luas dengan beberapa rumah kecil mirip sebuah padepokan.

"Dari manapun aku itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab gadis itu tenang.

Ino memberengut mendengar ucapan dari temannya itu, "Aku khawatir denganmu tahu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi tingkah laku sahabat yang sudah di anggap saudaranya itu.

"Kau melewatkan latihanmu beberapa hari ini, apa kau ada masalah?"

Sakura menggeleng, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke tempat tinggalnya itu. "Tidak, aku hanya ikut kakek mengembala sapi-sapi."

Ino ikut berjalan, gadis cantik idaman para Pemuda itu menyamakan langkah dengan Sakura, "Ayame sensei pasti marah padamu. Karena kau melewatkan latihan menarimu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Sakura berkata tenang, ia tak merasa sedikit pun takut.

Ino hanya diam, ia tak menyahut lagi ucapan Sakura. Ia berjalan tanpa duara di samping Sakura.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi."

Langkah Sakura kembali terhenti saat Ino kembali membuka suara. Ia membalikkan badan dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada gadis berhelaian pirang itu.

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tuan muda Ichiwa," jawab Ino antusias, mata aqumarine nya berbinar-binar.

"Sora?"

Ino mengangguk semangat, senyum manisnya terpasang indah di bibir merah alaminya.

"Lalu?"

Ekspresi Ino kini menjadi datar seketika saat mendengar jawaban acuh dari teman sekaligus adiknya itu, bola matanya menatap bosan Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ino menghela nafas.

Sakura tersenyum, "Latihanlah kak, kemampuanmu masih berada di bawahku. Jangan kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi para priamu." Ucapnya jenaka. Ia menyeringai di akhir kalimat. Lalu meninggalkan Ino yang tengah menahan kekesalannya.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar!"

TBC..

 ** _Haii.. beberapa dari kalian mungkin ada yang merasa tidak asing lagi sama cerita ini_** ** _saya memberanikan mempublish cerita ini di sini hanya karena ingin meramaikan fandom sasusaku, salah satu fandom favorit saya.. dan semoga kalian semua terhibur.._** ** _Krisar yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan :-)_** ** _Terima kasih,_** ** _Salam sayang, BabolChan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, OOC, Dll.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Happy Reading..**

"Yang Mulia, Jendral Sai meminta ijin untuk menghadap."

Gerakan tangan raja penguasa kerajaan Uchiha yang tengah memberi stampel kerajaan itu terhenti, ia menatap pelayan yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Biarkan masuk."

"Baik Yang Mulia." Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh, lalu berjalan mundur meninggalkan sang raja yang telah kembali menekuni kertas-kertas laporan yang harus di selesaikannya.

"Hamba menghadap pada Yang Mulia, Semoga yang mulia panjang umur." Sai memberi hormat, ia membungkuk 90 derajat.

Raja Uchiha muda yang bernama Sasuke itu menatap jendral kepercayaannya, "Berita apa yang kau dapat, bukankah kemarin lusa kau ku perintahkan untuk pergi ke kota Himura dan menghancurkan para penghianat itu?"

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap jelaga hitam milik Sasuke, "Ini di luar perkiraan hamba Yang Mulia, pemimpin dari pemberontakan ini sangatlah licik."

"Berita apa yang kau bawa?" Sasuke meletakkan stampel kerajaan, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Sai.

"Sebaiknya anda membaca sendiri Yang Mulia, Naruto sudah menulis semuanya di sini." Sai menyodorkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam pada Sasuke dan segera di ambil oleh pria muda itu.

Sasuke membuka gulungan hitam yang di berikan oleh Sai, dan rahangnya mengeras saat mengetahui isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Tak aku sangka jika tua bangka itu bisa melakukan konspirasi seperti ini." Geram Sasuke, mata hitam milik raja Uchiha itu berkilat marah.

"Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk jika kita tidak menghadapinya dengan rencana dan strategi yang bagus Yang Mulia. Nyawa dari para penduduk kota Himura dan sekitarnya menjadi terancam." Jelas Sai, pria berwajah pucat itu menatap serius rajanya.

"Kita tidak bisa main serang saja Sai, nyawa rakyat adalah prioritas utama kita. Kita tidak boleh melukai dan membunuh rakyat yang tidak bersalah." Sasuke berucap datar, "Perintahkan pasukanmu untuk mundur, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Tak perlu membawa pasukan, cukup kita berempat saja. Panggil Shikamaru, aku butuh otak cerdasnya." Perintahnya mutlak.

"Baik Yang Mulia, hamba mohon undur diri." Sai membungkuk patuh, ia berjalan mundur lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruang kerja rajanya.

 ** _~ Emerald Pearl ~_**

Sakura menyusuri jalanan desa yang tampak ramai, gadis muda berusia 19 tahun itu menenteng keranjang bambu yang berisi beberapa buah. Sesekali ia mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis saat ada penduduk yang menyapa dirinya.

"Mari ku bantu, nek." Ucap Sakura saat melihat seorang wanita tua yang tengah kesusahan membawa barang-barangnya. Lengan putihnya terulur, mengambil alih kain coklat yang di bawa oleh wanita tua itu.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, merasa kagum akan kebaikan hati dari gadis cantik di hadapannya, "Terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk, "Nenek mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Nenek mau pulang," wanita itu berkata tak kalah lembut. Nenek dengan tubuh sedikit bungkuk itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah ayu Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo saya antar." Sakura berkata riang, ia tersenyum lebar hingga lesung di pipi kirinya terlihat.

"Sekali lagi, nenek berterima kasih nak. Andai saja semua orang punya hati sepertimu." Ucap wanita tua itu sedikit terkekeh.

Sakura hanya menanggapi ucapan terakhir dari wanita tua yang di bantunya itu dengan senyuman manis. Ia mulai berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah kecil nenek itu.

Mereka terus berjalan, menyusuri rumah demi rumah sederhana milik para penduduk desa. Jalanan yang ramai dengan suara senda gurau milik para penduduk tampak membawa suasana damai tersendiri. Desa yang terletak di kaki bukit Chuzu, sebuah bukit kecil dengan hutan yang lumayan lebat itu tampak damai dengan semua penduduk yang akur dan tanpa perselisihan apapun. Semua menganggap sama satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mereka bedakan. Termasuk kasta sekalipun. Semua saling menghormati dan menyegani.

"Sudah sampai, nak."

Sakura kembali mengangguk, ia ikut masuk kedalam rumah yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu itu. Meletakkan kain coklat yang di bawanya di meja rendah yang tersedia, ia berjalan mendekati wanita tua yang tengah menggantungkan tudung bambu yang di pakainya di paku yang ada di samping pintu rumah itu.

"Saya permisi nek, semoga hari nenek menyenangkan." Sakura berpamitan, ia membungkuk sopan pada nenek yang di bantunya.

Nenek itu tertawa pelan, lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menepuk bahu gadis itu, "Kekuatan cinta akan mengalahkan semua ketidak adilan. Teruslah menghadapi dan janganlah menghindari. Ikuti kata hatimu, dan teruslah untuk maju. Sang dewi cinta akan segera datang. Sang dewa penguasa jagat raya akan segera tiba. Persiapkan diri, sudah saatnya sang dewi menunjukkan diri. Nasib sang penguasa ada di tangan suci."

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku harus ikut ambil alih dalam situasi seperti ini? Mendoukuseii," Shikamaru, pria dari bangsawan Nara itu menguap malas saat Jendral Sai mengatakan apa yang di sampaikan raja sekaligus sahabat mereka. Pria dengan kucir bak buah Nanas itu bersandar malas pada batang pohon pinus di halaman belakang istana.

Sai menyempitkan mata, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan kurva yang sedap untuk di pandang. Ia terkekeh kecil, sebuah kekehan yang terdengar datar, "Jangan banyak mengeluh Nara, atau kepalamu akan menjadi taruhannya." Ia berkata tenang dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia ada di wajahnya.

Shikamaru berdecak, pria itu lantas berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang masih setia dengan senyumamnya. "Aku akan bersiap-siap, aku akan menghadap pada yang mulia setelah ini. Kau duluan saja, jendral Sai." Ucapnya sambil berlalu, yang hanya di jawab dengan sepatah kata 'Ya' dari Sai.

 ** _~ Emerald Pearl ~_**

"Yang Mulia Sasuke memasuki ruangan."

Suara teriakan dari luar kediaman milik wanita bersurai coklat itu membuat sang wanita sedikit terkejut, ia segera berdiri dan menunduk takjim menyambut kehadiran raja yang mendadak di kediamannya.

"Dimana Itachi?"

Izumi, wanita yang menunduk hormat itu mendongak dan menatap raja sekaligus adik iparnya. Ia tersenyum lembut, membuat mata lebarnya sedikit menyipit, "Dia ada di gazebo samping pavilliun ini Yang Mulia. Sedang berbincang dengan Ibu Suri."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, lalu melangkahkan kaki tegasnya ke tempat dimana yang Izumi katakan.

"Nii-sama." Panggilnya pada seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah berbincang pada wanita dengan Kimono mewah berwarna putih tulang.

"Yang Mulia," Itachi berdiri, ia memberi hormat pada raja kerajaan Uchiha.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Jawab Sasuke setelah sedikit lama terdiam, kemudian ia menatap seseorang yang mirip dengannya. "Maaf Kaa-sama, apa Kaa-sama tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan kami berdua?"

Wanita yang menjadi ibu Suri sekaligus ibu kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum lembut, ia berdiri pelan lalu mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu lama berbicara di luar, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Tuturnya dengan lembut, kemudian wanita yang pernah menjadi ibu ratu kerajaan Uchiha itu meninggalkan kedua putra mendiang suaminya.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Tanya Itachi setelah melihat ibu kandung dari adiknya itu menghilang di balik dinding paviliun kediamannya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Nii-sama, kita hanya berdua sekarang, tidak ada orang lain." Sasuke menyibakkan jubah kebesarannya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di gazebo tempat ibunya tadi duduk.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping adik sekaligus rajanya.

"Baiklah, jadi.. apa terjadi sesuatu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau repot-repot datang ke kediamanku?" Itachi menatap lurus wajah adiknya yang terlihat seperti mendiang ayahnya dulu, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu, aku serahkan masalah yang ada di kerajaan ini padamu selama aku tidak ada." Jelas Sasuke dengan suara dalamnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk sehingga mengharuskanmu keluar dari lingkungan istana ini, Sasuke?" Itachi mulai berbicara serius, pria dengan dua garis tipis di wajah tampannya itu menatap serius adiknya.

"Bangsawan Kamizuru melakukan konspirasi untuk menggulingkan kedudukanku, Mereka bekerja sama dengan bangsawan Fuma dan bangsawan Kubisaki. Mereka juga mendapatkan dukungan dari pihak musuh, lebih tepatnya kerajaan Kiri, Raja EI."

Itachi menghela nafas, "Kenapa bangsawan terpandang seperti Kamizuru bisa melakukan kudeta seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menatap tenang wajah Itachi, Putra pertama dari mendiang raja Fugaku dengan mendiang selir Fu.

"Itu karena aku menolak menerima Kitsuchi, putri dari Kamizuru Ichizoku sebagai permaisuriku. Kemungkinan ia sakit hati akan hal itu." Jelas Sasuke, raja berusia 27 tahun itu mendengus geli akan apa yang di pikirkannya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, apa alasanmu saat itu menolak putri cantik seperti Kitsuchi, seharusnya kau menerimanya Yang Mulia. Aku dengar putri dari bangsawan Kazimaru itu sangat cerdik dan pandai."

"Kau tak mengerti kak, seharusnya kau mengoreksi kata cerdik dan pandaimu itu." Sinis Sasuke, pria itu mendecih pelan, "Keluarga inti dari bangsawan Kazimaru itu hanyalah orang-orang licik yang penuh dengan drama. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja demi keinginan mereka. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan."

Itachi menyeringai mendengar penuturan dari adiknya itu, "Ternyata kau cerdas juga." Kekehnya setengah bercanda. "Jadi, apa menurutmu apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini sama seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ichizoku sebenarnya mengincar tahtaku, bukankah dengan aku yang menerima putrinya sebagai permaisuriku akan memudahkannya untuk menjatuhkanku dari dalam?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semuanya?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Saat Ichizoku memintaku untuk menerima putrinya sebagai permaisuriku, aku tidak menerima dan menolaknya secara langsung. Aku memerintahkan Naruto untuk memata-matai dan mencari tahu bagaimana putri Kitsuchi itu. Dan kenyataan telak telah memerintahkanku untuk menolak dirinya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia akhirnya memulai siasatnya. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, namun aku tidak tahu jika masalahnya tidak seringan yang aku kira."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ichizoku menyandera kurang lebihnya 1053 penduduk yang menentang dirinya, di sekitar Kota Himura, dan ia akan memperluas jajahannya sampai ke bukit Chuzu. Aku dengar, disana ada seorang pembuat senjata terkenal yang tinggal di sekitar perbukitan itu. Dan ia berencana menyuruh orang itu untuk membuatkan sebuah senjata untuknya." Sasuke menjeda, ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Para wanita dan gadis di berikan pada para bawahannya untuk di perkosa, lalu mereka di jual di Okiya. Para pria mereka paksa untuk bekerja di bawahnya. Pria itu bahkan meminta dukungan dari musuh kerajaan kita. Kota Himura tengah kacau saat ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membawa satu batalion penuh pasukan untuk menyerangnya. Namun, jika aku melakukan itu. Semua rakyat yang tidak berdosa menjadi korbannya. Dan kau tahu juga, jika kerajaan kita lebih memprioritaskan keselamatan rakyat."

Itachi mengangguk, "Kau benar, rakyat adalah prioritas utama kita. Itu yang di ajarkan oleh para leluhur kita." Itachi melemaskan sedikit bahunya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau rencanakan?"

"Aku akan merundingkannya dengan Shikamaru dan Sai, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menggantikanku untuk sementara waktu." Pinta Sasuke.

"Hm, aku akan menjaga kerajaan ini untuk sementara waktu saat kau pergi." Itachi tersenyim tipis, ia menatap lembut adiknya yang menatapnya datar.

Susana menghening setelah itu, hanya ada desauan angin malam yang terdengar dan suara hewan malam. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap ribuan bintang yang gemerlap di atas sana. Mata hitam sekelam malam itu menatap banyak arti.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjadi raja, bukan aku." Ucap Sasuke setelah lama terdiam.

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini 3 tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya sebelum memberi hormat pada Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Putri Kitsuchi tersenyum tipis saat anak panah milik kakaknya, Kurotsuchi mengenai tepat titik merah yang ada di tengah-tengah sasaran. Putri bangsawan Kazimaru yang memimpin kota Himura itu bertepuk tangan kecil. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kurotsuchi.

"Itu hebat Nii-sama." Ucapnya penuh kekaguman.

Kurotsuchi tersenyum, putra pertama dari Kazimaru Ichizoku itu memberikan busur panah yang dipakainya ke pelayan yang sudah berjaga di sebelahnya tadi.

"Itu tidak seberapa, Imouto." Kurotsuchi mengajak adiknya untuk duduk di gazebo yang ada di tempat latihannya itu, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanyanya setelah mereka mendudukkan diri.

Kitsuchi menggeleng, "Aku hanya terlalu bosan untuk selalu berada didalam kamar Nii-sama. Tou-sama melarangku untuk keluar."

"Itu demi kebaikanmu, keadaan diluar sedang tidak baik. Terjadi kekacauan di mana-mana." Jelas Kurotsuchi, pria dengan iris mata coklat itu menatap lembut adiknya.

"Apa menurutmu Tou-sama akan baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri tahukan, kerajaan uchiha itu sangatlah kuat."

Kurotsuchi kembali mengulum senyum, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Tou-sama pasti bisa mengalahkan kerajaan sombong itu. Lagipula kita juga mendapatkan dukungan dari Yang Mulia raja EI. Raja dari kerajaan Kumo itu pasti membantu kita menghancurkan kerajaan Uchiha itu."

Kitsuchi mengangguk, "Ku harap apa yang kau katakan itu benar Nii-sama."

 ** _Tbc..._**

 ** _Haiii haii.. maaf ya di sini upnya lama wkkkwkw.._** ** _ok terima kasih atas dukungan kalian.. sorry lahh.. gak bisa bales komentar atu2 kayak biasanya wkkkwkw.._** ** _salam sayang, BabolChan_**


End file.
